wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Terri Runnels
)|birth_place = Live Oak, Florida|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Gainesville, Florida|billed = Gainesville, Florida|trainer = |debut = January 21, 1996|released = March 2004}} Terri Lynne Boatright Runnels is an American retired professional wrestling manager, television host, and occasional professional wrestler. Biography As mysterious as she was stunning, Terri Runnels could draw eyes with nothing more than a smirk and a nod. The sports-entertainment world first met Runnels in WCW as the laptop-toting leader of The York Foundation. Known as Alexandra York, Runnels was the first manager to use technology to predict her competitors’ skills and the next Superstars to add to her regime. Runnels’ best success came when she traded her laptop for a cigar, as she started to direct one of the strangest Superstars to ever step inside a WWE ring: Goldust. Runnels debuted alongside The Bizarre One at the 1996 Royal Rumble and distracted the referee to help her charge defeat Razor Ramon for the Intercontinental Championship. When Goldust swapped Terri for a new manager in 1998, she found common ground with Jacqueline, who Marc Mero recently kicked to the curb. The pair interrupted a Goldust vs. Mero match to low-blow their former flames. Calling themselves The Pretty Mean Sisters, Terri and Jackie refused to play second fiddle to a man anymore and ordered a Superstar named Meat to do their bidding. Terri continued to drop jaws throughout The Attitude Era with her risqué attires and shocking betrayals, like leaving Perry Saturn for Raven. And after years of leading Superstars to gold, she captured some for herself while serving as a Raw backstage interviewer in 2002, when she pinned Steven Richards to win the Hardcore Championship. Whether guiding a Superstar into the spotlight or stealing it for herself, Terri Runnels always commanded attention. No matter what she did, it was impossible not to take notice. - WWE.com Other media Runnels has appeared in three WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWF WrestleMania 2000 and appears in WWF No Mercy and WWE Raw 2. During her tenure in the WWF, Runnels appeared on the show The Weakest Link in 2002 as part of a charity show where all the contestants were WWF personalities. On the show, she played for the Ronald McDonald House charity, which houses parents of hospitalized children for reduced or no cost. Runnels was the fourth contestant voted out of the game. Personal life Boatright grew up in Florida. She grew up as a Southern Baptist, but later became non-denominational. She dated Brian Pillman in 1990 while they were both in WCW. In 1993, she married Dustin Runnels, whom she met while they were both working for WCW, taking his last name as her own. They have a daughter, Dakota, who was born in 1994. Dustin Runnels' strained relationship with his father Dusty Rhodes caused problems in their marriage, and Terri alleges that Dusty spread rumors about her that included infidelity and gold-digging. The couple divorced in 1999 after six years of marriage. Years after the divorce, they were able to have a "better relationship". In 2003, she began a relationship with Tyree Clowe, a US soldier 15 years her junior. The couple remained together for over five years. Terri began dating former professional wrestler New Jack in 2009. Jack professed his love for her in an interview with host Fat Man After Dark on the Future Endeavors wrestling radio show and described some of the pitfalls, even today, of a mixed-race relationship. As of July 2011, the couple is no longer together. In August 2011, a Florida judge ordered Jack to stop selling nude and bloody photographs of Runnels. Runnels filed suit, accusing Jack of making libelous comments about her and requested that a court ban him from distributing sexually-explicit photographs of her. Jack said that he took the photos, that they belonged to him and that he should be free to pass them on to whoever he pleases. A judge in Sanford, Florida, temporarily banned Jack from distributing photographs of Runnels ahead of a hearing. Runnels has worked with various charities, including the Make-a-Wish Foundation, Big Brothers Big Sisters of America, Boys & Girls Clubs of America, Children's Miracle Network, and Hermie & Elliott Sadler Foundation and Fit Kids Marathon. In 2008, she began a contest, "Make the World Write", where the contestants wrote about how they would make the world a better place, charging them entry fees to win her house that was never awarded. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** Slammy Award (1 time) *** Best Couple (1997) – with Goldust Category:WWE Alumni Category:WCW Alumni Category:1996 Debuts Category:2004 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:New Generation Era Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Backstage Interviewers Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners